


Одна маленькая девочка в Красной Комнате

by Artemis_Evans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, M/M, нет логики
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Evans/pseuds/Artemis_Evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С каждым разом, когда Джеймс приходит сюда, он понимает, что этой девчонке осталось недолго. Да и она сама, кажется, осознает. И, что самое интересное, Солдат не видит в ней страха, лишь смирение, и это его немного удивляет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одна маленькая девочка в Красной Комнате

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/3697878 - 
> 
> чуток сумасшествия, фантазия ушла далеко-далеко, и логики нет  
> и Стив тут так, мимопроходилввоспоминаниях

\- Быстрее, сильнее, крепче. Умнее и красивее. Вы здесь для того, чтобы служить на благо своей страны. Вы — наше будущее, наше настоящее. Ваша задача — быть лучшими везде и всегда. Да здравствует Левиафан!

— Да здравствует Левиафан! — хором вторили Светлане кучка самых разных девочек.

Новенькие, думает Джеймс. Это понятно по тем взглядам, полных ужаса и некоторого восхищения. Из них выживут, наверное, лишь трое-четверо. Точнее, дадут им право жить до того момента, пока они нужны Красной Комнате и Левиафану.

Светлана, высокая статная женщина, никому из этих девчонок не даст спуску, уверен Джеймс. За что, кстати говоря, он ее и уважает. Красной Комнате нужны лучшие бойцы, которые не отступят от своей цели ни в коем случае. До конца, всегда доводить до конца, часто бормочет себе под нос Зимний Солдат, прежде чем выстрелить в новую цель.

Красная Комната ценит лишь лучших, безупречных и безжалостных бойцов. Зимнего Солдата в Красной Комнате очень ценят. Ему без разницы на это.

В течение всего месяца Джеймс часто проводит время между миссиями рядом с группой Светланы. Одни из девушек — девочек — бросают заинтересованные взгляды на него, другие — пугливые, забитые, словно перед ним зверь сидит — и Джеймс хохочет про себя над ними.

С каждым новым днем новобранцы становятся все сильнее, быстрее, выносливее. Светлана знает свое дело, о да. Из толпы забитых, не годных ни на что танцовщиц, балерин, начинающих певиц или актрис появились более или менее годные бойцы. Хотя, Солдат все равно может за полминуты перебить их всех, включая Светлану.

Сегодня у новобранцев особый день, понимает Джеймс, привычно садясь на свое место возле выхода со двора. Сегодня на тренировках присутствуют высшие чины Красной Комнаты, что значит начало отбора. О, он видел много таких дней, и они всегда веселили его.

Две девушки: одна с огненно-рыжими волосами, другая — с угольно-черными, — по кивку Светланы встают друг против друга в боевой стойке. Джеймс уверен, что они даже сейчас не задумываются о том, чего от них ожидают.

— К бою, — командует Светлана, и девушки начинают драться. Отбивая удар за ударом, они дерутся так, словно они на тренировках обычных. Рыжая, думает Джеймс, могла бы за пару минут задушить ту брюнетку, но по каким-то причинам не делает этого. Они дерутся, ожидая свистка или голоса Светланы, означающий, что все, да, бой окончен, все молодцы, до завтра. Джеймс думает, что в этом бою выиграет лишь та, кто догадается первой.

И первой догадывается та рыжая девочка. Осознание того, что из них останется лишь одна, настолько внезапно для нее, что она пропускает довольно-таки сильный удар в скулу. Она валится на пол, и брюнетка медленно подходит к ней, явно собираясь подать ей руку. Обычно ведь бой заканчивается тем, что одна из них просто падает. Улыбка той брюнетки сползает с ее лица, когда рыжая хватает ее за ногу и буквально валит рядом с собой. Подскочив, она хватает свою противницу и, прижав к себе, начинает душить ее.

Потом рыжеволосая поднимает взгляд на Светлану, не обращая внимания на ошеломленные взгляды учениц. Она будто бы спрашивает, что делать ей: убить или пощадить. Светлана кивает головой, и девушка сворачивает брюнетке голову. Солдат видит, как ошеломленно она смотрит на свои руки, осознавая, что только что, впервые, убила человека. Офицеры начали переговариваться о чем-то своем, Светланой с ухмылкой — когда-нибудь Джеймс сотрет ее с ее лица- смотрит на своих учениц, а девушки ошеломленно смотрят на тело распростертой на полу брюнетки, с которой не так давно они дружили, общались по крайней мере. Их выражения лица настолько комичны, что Джеймс не удерживается начинает хохотать до боли в животе. По сути, это вообще первый звук за все то время, которое от здесь торчит. Ох, а они-то, наверное, думали, что попали в какое-то элитное учреждение для благородных девиц, а тут… это.

Теперь же все взгляды с тела их умершей подруги были переведены на Джеймса. Ох, он знал эти взгляды, полные удивления, ошеломления, отвращения, страха. Он видел эти эмоции во взглядах многих и видел сейчас. И лишь один взгляд был полон осуждения, отчего Джеймс прекратил смеяться. Кто-то однажды так же смотрел на меня, думает он. Джеймс видел перед собой девушку, низкую и хрупкую, с большими голубыми глазами и длинными русыми волосами. И эти глаза, невозможно голубые и невозможно знакомые, смотрели на него с полным осуждением. Никакого страха или отвращения, лишь голое осуждение.

Джеймс перестает смеяться.

Теперь он чаще, гораздо чаще приходит на тренировки этой группы. И смотри чуть ли не в упор на то, как тренируется эта голубоглазая девчонка. Ему кажется, что он знает ее, помнит ее имя. Странное имя, на самом деле, какое-то иноземное. Имя из прошлого, которого он не помнил — забыл? Джеймс злится, совершенно беспричинно, наверное, — и хочет, чтобы она умерла, чтобы ей свернули шею. Вполне обычное желание, но только для вечного холодного Солдата подобные порывы кажутся непривычными. А еще это странное чувство в груди. Чувство — чего? Нежности? Любви? Тоски?

Джеймс смотрит на то, как эту девчонку бьют и как она все же упорно поднимается, чтобы довести бой до конца.

«Я живу до конца, » — внезапно думает Джеймс и осторожно улыбается, так, чтобы никто не заметил. Надо же, думал, что забыл, как это делается. Главное, не попасть в криокамеру. Он не хочет обратно в холод, хотя Солдат считает, что ему не помешало бы немного разряда тока и чистого, ясного разума.

С каждым разом, когда Джеймс приходит сюда, он понимает, что этой девчонке осталось недолго. Да и она сама, кажется, осознает это. И что самое интересное, Солдат не видит в ней страха, лишь смирение, и это даже его немного удивляет.

Придя в один обычный день, Джеймс по привычке сел на свое место — на него уже не обращают особого внимания — и понял, что настал этот день. И ему стало как-то странно от этого. Он внезапно вспомнил, что чувствовал когда-то похожие чувства, давным-давно, еще в прошлой жизни. Только когда и с кем — не помнил.

Прием удушения, сворачивания головы стал теперь коронным номером той самой рыжей девчонки. Однако незнакомка Джеймса, кажется, прекрасно знает об этом и умудряется уворачиваться, не давая схватить себя. Только рыжая — именно так Джеймс привык ее называть — гораздо сильнее, чем незнакомка. Солдат отстраненно смотрит на то, как она сдается под силой рыжей, и думает, что и имени-то не узнал.

Джеймс же внезапно понимает, что злится, что хочет вскочить и накричать. Будь он в другом месте, не в Красной Комнате, он бы непременно задушил Светлану, даже несмотря на то, что она женщина. Только вот он ничего не мог сделать, так ведь?

Она сдается, все меньше отбивая удары рыжей. И в один миг девчонка падает, и рыжая, прижав руки коленями к полу, хватает ее за горло и вновь бросает взгляд на Светлану, спрашивая, как обычно, разрешения.

В следующий миг Джеймс делает нечто непривычное для себя. Вскочив, он хриплым голосом громко приказывает:

— Остановись!

Все те, кто находились в зале, удивленно поворачивают головы в его сторону: он раньше никогда при них не заговаривал. Рыжая он неожиданности повиновалась и отпустила противницу, которая тут же откатилась и стала тяжело дышать, ловя ртом воздух.

Быстрым шагом Джеймс пересек двор и остановился рядом с лежащей у ног девушки. Внезапно его накрывает воспоминанием, образом, только теперь вместо девушки он видит парня, который чем-то напоминает ее. Джеймс протягивает руку парню, предлагая свою помощь. Девушка удивленно смотрит, но все же берется за руку, тяжело поднимаясь и дрожа от страха и пережитого ужаса. Убедившись на глазах удивленных Светланы, учениц и офицеров, что она в относительном порядке и в состоянии идти, Джеймс тащит ее за собой вон из зала.

— Ты чего вытворяешь, Американец? — словно опомнившись, шипит Светлана, преграждая Джеймсу путь. Она была раздражена, но ему как-то стало без разницы. Перехватив покрепче живой рукой руку девушки, Солдат угрожающе шевелит пальцами металлической руки. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Светлана, буквально буравя глазами мужчину, была вынуждена отступить, позволяя Джеймсу увести ее ученицу.

Джеймс слабо представляет себе, что будет делать дальше и что вообще побудило его к этому поступку. Но он просто знает, что это правильно — странное слово, да? Как-то Солдату предлагали взять себе ученицу, чтобы в будущем она стала ему напарницей. Тогда Джеймс ответил, что ему не надо это, что теперь он работает в одиночестве и не желает нести за кого-либо ответственность.

— Оставайся здесь, — жестко произнес Солдат, когда пришли к кабинету главного офицера Красной Комнаты, и толкает дверь. В кабинете за большим столом сидит мужчина в военной форме. Увидев, кто к нему заявился, он удивленно поднимает брови и даже привстает чуток.

— Товарищ Смирнов, я решил принять Ваше предложение. Я нашел себе ученицу.

Они занимаются уже целую неделю. Сперва Солдат пожалел о своем поступке. Она была слабее всех остальных, и Джеймс не понимает, как это она вообще умудрилась выжить все эти недели общих тренировок. Но когда Джеймс, в очередной раз повалив девушку на маты, смотрит, как она поднимается, до него доходит. Джеймс видит ее взгляд, полный упертого желания подняться и рискнуть навалять ему, и воспоминания, образы нахлынули разом.

Джеймс вспоминает взгляд пронзительно голубых глаз, алую кровь на снеге, гордо вскинутую голову парня, который чуть ли не падал от бессилия, но все смотрел с вызовом. И Джеймс будто бы видит свою левую — живую еще — руку, протянутую этому слабому пареньку. И он видит, как выхаживал его, вспоминает его болезненные хрипы, его тихие стоны, и красные, чуть ли не алые губы, контрастирующие с бледной кожей. Вспомнает, как могут быть быстры руки, рисующие портреты, и как умопомрачительно эти же руки целовать, держать в своих руках, находясь в старой бруклинской квартире и слыша лишь свое имя.

Джеймс трясет головой, сгоняя рой мыслей, и протягивает руку ученице, помогая встать. Бросив на ходу, что тренировка закончена, Солдат чуть ли ни стрелой вылетает из зала, думая, что ему нужен холод.

На следующий же день, уже в конце тренировки, Джеймс собирается возвращаться к себе, когда увидел, что девушка мнется, боясь заговорить с ним. Он невольно ухмыльнулся этой робости и кивнул, позволяя говорить.

— Меня зовут Мелина Востокова. А тебя? — пулей выпалила Мелина, смущенно потупив глаза. Джеймс вспомниет, как однажды кто-то — Стив, кажется, — похожий на Мелину, задал тот же вопрос.

Джеймс, чуть улыбнувшись, отвечает:

— Друзья зовут меня Баки.


End file.
